Unexpected Concequences
by King of the Fallen
Summary: He was nothing.  He was alone.  He held more potential than they could ever know.  Ignored his while life he finds one who sees beyond the circumstances of his birth.  How will the world cope, when the one they ignored my be their only hope. OCXHarribel.


Unexpected Consequences

Key: "Talking"

'Thinking"

**Kido Spell**

written

AN: This fic is OC centered. I will attempt not, I repeat ATTEMPT NOT, to make the OC a Gary Stu. However I also would like to point out that no matter how powerful he actually is, THERE IS A REASON. Mostly the fact that there will be time skips, and some of his skills come from pure, unbelievable chance. Also, most every main character in anime or manga has a shitty past that separates them from the regular characters. So remember any calling my character a Gary Stu will be met with indifference and be completely ignored, so just save some time and don't even bring it up.

Also flames will be used to light my cigars and pipes, so in the words of Joe Swanson "BRING IT ON!"

AN2: This is also a severe AU. Many things have been altered, and many of them will be explained in later chapters. For example though the ranks will remain the same, I have changed the Zanpakuto of certain members of the Espada. I will say this only once, bring up the difference from cannon and I will HUNT YOU DOWN AND GUT YOU LIKE A FISH!

Chapter 1: Welcome to Hueco Mundo, the Land Where Darwinism Rules

(OC point of View)

_It was a cold day, the day everything changed for me. I can remember every detail of my day from waking up with a migraine the size of Australia, to stalking off to home alone, again. I've never had any friends, my parents don't even notice I exist, and everyone ignores me. If I were to fall off the face of the earth right now, not a soul would give a damn. That's exactly what I feel like a soul, just like the ones I see every day. But even they deny me the right to exist. How fucking pitiful is that, the ghosts that surround us have more of an existence than I do._

_But I guess…life just likes shitting on me. Aside from the unseasonable cold day, everything went off routinely. Woke up with a migraine, rushed to make coffee before my classes began, bolt to the campus and hope I don't get waylaid. Classes went off without a hitch, and my professor even left a positive compliment on my advanced Psychoanalysis paper. Then from the instant classes let out I headed straight for my favorite place, an aquarium near the campus that held my favorite apex predator, the Great White Shark. Nobody knows how they kept one alive in captivity, and they never revealed anything, but one thing is for sure, it was the only exhibit of its kind. I still remember the first time I ever met that shark up close. It was a day I both revel in and regret. It was the last day I was ever weak, the only time I had lost my will._

Flashback (3rd person point of view)

A young boy of about six years old sighed as he passed by the doors. Nobody checked to see if he had paid, nobody even noticed his presence. It was the same thing for six years, like he didn't even exist. It hurt more each and every time, but he hoped not for long. Today he was going to have fun. The boy smiled and ran around looking at everything he could. He wanted to get every last ounce of enjoyment out of today. After seeing every exhibit three times he looked at a clock and saw that the unveiling of the newest exhibit would start in ten minutes. He rushed to it so he could get a front row seat. It would make the perfect end to the day, seeing something amazing would make his week.

Finally after another five minutes it was time. The curtain dropped and showed a beautiful yet terrifying sight, a twenty five foot Great White Shark swimming. The boy was amazed by the absolute grace this magnificent creature held. The boy was enraptured by this apex predator. Though it may not be the biggest fish in the sea it was most probably the most powerful. It was big enough to not be beaten easily in speed, but small enough that maneuverability would not be a problem. In other words, it was the TOP of the undersea food chain.

The care taker told us his name was Salus, from the Latin meaning alone. Since he is the only Great White alive in captivity it seemed like it is an appropriate name. The boy couldn't take his eyes off him, the power in the very strokes obvious even though he hardly moved. His mind set he knew what needed to be done. He waited several hours until the aquarium closed, and snuck his way to the top of the tank. It was huge, an open 500 square feet. The boy walked out to the center of the platform over the water, the very one used for feeding. It was ironic that he would be doing that very thing. Stripping out of his cloths he pulled a small knife out of his pocket. Flicking it out he carefully cut a single line deeply into his side. Unbidden he spoke a quote he heard when his father read to his mother when she was ill.

"And a sudden plunge in the sullen swell. Ten fathoms deep…on the road to Hell." Letting the blood flow freely for a moment he smiled and jumped into the tank, barely feeling the sting of the water on his open cut. Before anything else registered an immense pressure began crushing his chest. He could feel his body being flung around like a ragdoll as his vision faded. The last thing he felt was the cool metal of the walkway and several indiscernible voices as the last of his vision faded to black.

Flashback End

_I woke up a week later to an annoying beeping. I could feel the needle from the IV in my arm dripping a combination of morphine and saline into my body. I still chuckle now and again at how easily I walked out that very day. Sometimes it was worth it to be a shadow. As soon as I got home I walked in, right through the living room where my parents were sitting. Neither of them even gave me a second glance, like they were looking right through me._

_Their response didn't surprise me, no questions of, "Where have you been? We've been worried sick," or any of that bullshit. Hell the people at the aquarium didn't even notice me. How fucked up is that, I nearly killed myself by Great White Shark and they don't even have the common courtesy to remember me. Ah but I'm getting off track. I returned to the aquarium that very day as well. Something was nagging at the back of my head. By all rights I should have died, yet here I live and breath. I can't help but think my answers are with Salus. So I once again found myself standing on the walkway over the tank. I sat down Indian style (I learned cross-legged as Indian style, so I shall forever refer to it as such. Political correctness be damned), and gazed into the murky waters._

_Not even fifteen minutes later Salus breached the water right across the walkway, not even a foot from where I was sitting. In the perhaps half a second he was above the water we locked eyes. His pitch black boring into my steel grey, letting me know that at any moment he could tear me limb from limb and there would not be a damn thing I could do to stop him. My eyes projected my own feelings back, the loneliness, the hatred, and my own unknown inner strength. During that half a second we reached an understanding that did not need words. He would always keep my life precariously balanced, but at the same time he would acknowledge me. I would always respect his hold over my life, and in turn he would let me know I'm not a figment of imagination._

_We kept this pact unto today, the day where everything changes. For thirteen years I returned to my spot on the walkway and put my life in his hands. Since that day I first jumped into his tank I returned and joined him in swimming in his natural environment. Sharks really are much smarter than most people ever give them credit for. A little known fact, that I learned from Salus Great Whites are at the top of the food chain for more than just an advantageous size, they are also the most cunning of their brethren. Using nothing but our wordless conversations, he taught me everything about being a predator, and how to stay as a predator._

_His lessons became infinitely useful on the day everything changed. On that day I was attacked while walking home from swimming with Salus again. If I were to try describing what attacked me I would have to say it looked like a giant Ermine. The body was sleek and black, proportionately as large as a seven foot man. The paws ended in inch long vicious looking claws. But it was the face and hole through its chest that truly drew my attention. It was like a mockery of a skull, bleach white, and oddly human looking teeth. Then there was the call it made, like nothing I could ever describe. It was cold, lifeless…hollow. Whatever this creature was it was a monster, and something I didn't want to mess with alone._

_So I did either the smartest, or dumbest thing imaginable…I ran. Not looking where I'm going, not looking back. It was only a matter of time until I would end up in a dead end. I never even got a chance to turn around when I felt it grab my shoulders and…an odd sensation. It was like…both being weightless but at the same time it was like the entire universe was trying to crush me with weight. I felt like my body was being both compressed and stretched at the same time._

_Less than an instant later it was over and I collapsed to my knees gasping for breath. Acting wholly on instinct I lashed out behind me and struck the monster behind me. The pain in my hand told me I did little to no damage against it. Looking around I grabbed the nearest thing I could use for a weapon. I came across a dark purple quartz stick. I didn't hesitate to grab it and I turned to face the creature. It released it's weird cry again and charged. Looking at my weapon I shrugged and waited until it was right on top of me before I thrust the pointed end straight through the mask. It's death knell cut off quickly and it fell to the ground unmoving. _

_After the adrenalin in my system began to die down I took stock of my surroundings, and to quote a famous movie, "I don't think, we're in Kansas anymore Toto" I mumbled. In every direction I looked there was nothing but sand and strange trees made of quartz like the stick I found. Up in the sky I could see no clouds, no stars, hell not even a Moon. Wherever I was it was certainly not Earth, hell I wondered if I was even in the same dimension. So far the evidence pointed me to a big fat NO!_

"_Well well, what do we have here? A human, and a live one at that" said a voice behind me. Raising the stick I pivoted on my heel and saw another creature, one that I had trouble recognizing. It looked like an oversized bear. It was armored in white bone and had an air of danger about it, one magnitudes greater than the Ermine did. I could feel a cold chill run up my spine. This bear…was not to be fucked with. Hell I may have put my life on the line daily with a shark, but even I wouldn't get into a scrape with a bear._

"_You the same as this dickweed" I asked attempting to seem indifferent. I figured the less interesting I seem the less he will be interested in me. To my horror he only seemed more interested. In fact he began chuckling at me._

"_You're strong for a human, but not worth the effort to eat. That Hollow you killed must have been a newborn, weak as shit, dumb as fuck, and not worth the effort to kill. If you survive here kid remember me, for I will be king" said the bear as it turned from me and began walking away._

"_If you are going to be king, then perhaps _his majesty_ would give me _the honor_ of his name" I said with as much sarcasm as I could muster. The bear burst out laughing._

"_Normally I would kill someone for that, but coming from a human who can obviously see he's outmatched? You got some balls of steel kid, and I like that. My name is Grimmjow. If you're still alive when I become king, maybe I'll keep you as a court jester or something. Welcome to Hueco Mundo boy" he said as he lumbered out of sight._

_It's been a month since that day and I can feel my humanity and sense of reason slipping away. Each and every day I feel more wild, my sanity slipping away as hunger gnaws away at my being. No matter how many of these Hollows I kill and eat, my hunger is never sated. My body is sustained, but my stomach never fills, like there is no substance to them. I fear these will be my last rational thoughts, as I write what I can onto this wall with the blood from my latest kill. With this I say my final good byes, for I will not be able to in but a few days._

_The First Human to Survive Hueco Mundo_

_Daniel Reid _

I sigh reading over my last words for the final time. I have no idea how long they will remain, but I do know I will soon forget them. Looking back at the wall I wish I could go back to my old life. But I have accepted that my live of simplicity is over, and all that remains is this fight for survival. Here where only the strongest survive, I have found a niche I never knew possible. I have become a predator, one that has yet to become prey, and with the lessons from Salus I will remain a predator.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

(5 Months Later)

Hungry…so hungry. Eat many animal, but never full. Found forest under sand, many many animal. See giant animal, look tasty. Will hunt soon, eat more. Body grow, get stronger. Get stronger hunt more.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

(Las Noches Harribels POV)

I hold in my sigh as another meeting comes to a close. Lord Aizen once again reminds us that unity will be needed to destroy Soul Society. We already know, but he insists it is needed.

"Go now my Espada and prepare for your tasks. Harribel remain I have a special task for you" Aizen called to me in his usual tone.

"I am yours to command Lord Aizen" I respond with the proper respect. He is my superior after all.

"Good. I have heard rumors of two rather impressive Hollows, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, and Ulquiorra Ciffer. I want you to find them and recruit them. You may take any of your fraccion you believe needed" he commands. I bow submissively knowing what defiance will get me.

As I head to my domain I ponder whether or not I should take Apacce, Mila Rose, Sung-sun, or all of them, or none. I doubt either this Grimmjow or Ulquiorra will be able to harm them, but I would rather not take the risk. Approaching the common room, I prepare my ears for the assult they will receive.

"LADY HARRIBEL" three voices assault me.

"What happened during the meeting" asked Sung-sun the calmest of my fraccion.

"Did any important news come" asked Mila Rose the swiftest of my fraccion.

"Will we be attacking soon" asked Apacce the most battle hungry of my fraccion.

"Did any of those _men_ try anything" they all asked as one.

At that I almost laughed_._ Of the five male Espada there were only two stronger than me, and only one would even consider hurting me, however Lord Aizen expressly forbids him from trying.

"Sung-sun the meeting was routine, Mila Rose there is apparently two Hollows of promise that Lord Aizen wants recruited, Apacce we are nowhere near ready to attack. We only have six Espada, and very few soldiers" I didn't even bother responding to the last question.

"So who will go to recruit the Hollows" asked Mila Rose.

"I will be going…alone" I said to her with a tone of finality. All three of them flinch at the tone, they know it means there will be NO arguments.

"When will you be leaving Lady Harribel" Sung-sun asked to lift the tension.

"Now" I replied simply. They nodded their heads in understanding as I exit the room. I don't know why but I suspect there will be a surprise that not even Lord Aizen could have planned for. Almost like the key to our victory is right under our noses.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

(Unknown Location three weeks later Dan POV)

Giant animal strong. Take long time to kill. Second giant animal with ugly face attack so I kill. Both tasty. Take long time to eat, but never filling. Try sleep again soon, but hunger make impossible. See three more prey.

I jump from tree and stab bear in arm. Bear familiar. Bone knife cut deeply into bear hide. Other animal, butterfly, throw off. I kill butterfly for that. Charge at to kill, only to be kicked in stomach. I turn to kill, but freeze. Kicker is woman. Woman look human but have aura of danger. Woman is Goddess. Goddess protect bear and butterfly? Must be servant.

"The hell? Is that some kind of Hollow" bear ask. Hollow? Does bear mean animal I eat?

"It appears to be human Grimmjow" answer butterfly. Grimmjow? Name familiar.

"Wait a minute! I've seen this human before!" cried Grimmbear. So bear think I familiar too.

"Who is he Grimmjow" Goddess ask. Voice pretty, commanding.

"I never asked his name. Hell I didn't think he would survive the day, and here we are seven months later. I wonder how the kid survived it all" bear respond. Bring memory. Memory give idea.

"Still not worth effort, _majesty_" I say. Voice ugly, raspy. Should have kept mouth shut. Goddess will be displeased with voice.

"What does he mean, _Grimmjow_" Goddess ask. Voice angry. But still pretty.

"Well you see when I first met him, I told him he wasn't worth the effort to eat. Considering he was just a human he really wouldn't have boosted my power all that much. So I kind of…left him to die. But holy shit I have to say kid what you been eating, and where can I get some of it" bear say.

"I eat ugly face. Ugly face hard kill, tasty" I say. Grimmbear look like I stupid. Goddess look curious. Butterfly look bored.

"Ugly face" Goddess ask. I nod and motion for them to follow. Soon we come across ugly face. I charge with bone knife.

(Harribel PoV)

I can't help but stare in amazement as this simpleminded human literally climbs on the Gillian and attempts to kill it. The fact that he is using a weapon that would have no more effect than a Mosquito bite notwithstanding, but it's what he did once he reached the head that actually surprised me. I can think of no one who would jump off with only their knife to keep them from dying. However it actually seemed to work!

The Gillian was crying in pain, and the damage was obvious by the amount of blood pouring off it. When he climbed back up and jumped onto the mask is when he really seemed to come alive though. I couldn't resist a chuckle as he stabbed it in the eyes and used its motion to retrieve another weapon. Rather ingenious using a branch from one of the trees for deeper wounds. What I couldn't understand was why he was crawling back to the back of the neck, until I saw him rip the wound further open and shove the makeshift spear right through the skull and into the brain.

The unique mask Gillian toppled like a tree felled in the woods. I watched with morbid fascination as he began devouring the Gillian at a rate I never saw before. He was able to finish at least a quarter of it in half an hour. This human simply kept surprising me though, as with every bite I saw the muscles of his body harden, enlarge, and contract all within the span of an instant, as his spiritual pressure began to rise as well. As it stood he was currently at the level of a mid class Gillian himself. It seems like he would reach the level of an Adjuchas in no less than another six months!

"Grimmjow, Ulquiorra, come. We must alert Lord Aizen to this development. I believe he will find this…most amusing" I call to the others as I begin to walk away. Yes that human will be _very_ amusing to Lord Aizen, and I have a feeling an important part to keeping us alive as well.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

(Six months later)

"I still don't see the point in finding this brat Lord Aizen" a voice intruded upon my thoughts. The gruff tone indicated that it was Barragan.

"We are looking for him because he may be of use to us, my dear Barragan. A human capable of killing and eating a Gillian class Hollow, just imagine how useful he could become" Lord Aizen replied with his usual flippant tone. He was right of course. A human could blend in with the Shinigami so easily, learn their secrets, perform recon within the Human World on the Shinigami there, and act as a go to for us blending in to their culture for our own stealth missions. Then if he proved to be an adept enough fighter he could act as a vanguard, or rearguard. If he gained enough power he could even be part of the main army, or dare I think it…a Fraccion.

Yes he could be extremely useful to us.

"So tell me again Harribel, just what do you expect when we find him" Lord Aizen asked me. I paused in my own thoughts to consider what I already knew, from my own observations and Grimmjows explanation.

"He will likely attack one of us first, and ask questions never. He was emaciated horribly last time and I expect no better now, though don't let the appearance fool you, he has much power within. Last time he was about as strong as a mid class Gillian, in this time I expect him to be about a high class Gillian. I would also not expect much coherence from him, the last time his words were…inane to say the least, unless you can translate what he means" I respond.

"What exactly do you mean" asked Gin.

Before I could respond I heard a shifting in the sand. I had a feeling I knew what it was and I was proven right three seconds later.

"SON OF A BITCH BIT MY EAR OFF" Yammy yelled clutching the side of his head where blood poured down. I saw the human chewing rapidly, the look in his eyes even more insane than last time.

"Ugly bald head taste bad. Not worth" he said spitting out the mutilated ear. I watched with rapt fascination as he seemed to size up the others. When his eyes landed on me they widened temporarily, signifying that he did remember me.

"So that's what you meant. I'll admit he does seem rather…odd. I like him" Gin chuckled.

"Is there any way to make him obey Lord Aizen though? He is useless if he doesn't obey" said Tosen with his hand resting on his Zanpakuto. This action immediately caught the attention of the human and brought his entire focus onto him. The look in his eyes changed. They went from a starving animal, to a _cornered _starving animal.

"Tosen, pull your hand away from your weapon _slowly_" I said trying to prevent the explosion I knew was about to happen.

"I will not. He is a rabid animal, one that I will put down if I have to" he replied almost making me wince. The fool didn't realize the human was still intelligent, and likely understood everything just said. Just as I predicted he charged Tosen with no regard for his own safety.

"Bad visor no cause pain" he said jumping over the first swing. Using the momentum from his jump he planted a foot in Tosens' face knocking him back several feet. Yammy decided to take advantage and tried to tackle the airborne human. But to the surprise of all of us here he used his arms as a brace and caught the tackle. While Yammy was still trying to comprehend this the human spun on his hands and kneed the Decima Espada in the face, giving a distinctive crunch, signifying that his nose was broken.

"Shoot to Kill: Shinso" Gin said firing off his Shikai in an attempt to spear the human. It didn't surprise me when he dodged the blade and used it as a springboard to headbut Gin in the face.

"Cry: Suzumushi" Tosen called attempting to knock him unconscious. The human however seemed to anticipate something from the attack and punched the ground hard making a sand veil that blocked all our view. When it cleared we could see nothing of him, but that didn't calm us in the least. No it only made us even more on edge, not knowing exactly where he could be.

"FOR THE HORDE" his voice yelled from behind Tosen as he burst from the sand and landed a devastating kick to the back of his neck.

"Stop" Lord Aizen ordered, using some of his spiritual pressure bringing my Fraccion and Yammy to their knees. To my vast surprise though the human stayed on his feet, if with difficulty.

"Cold eye strong. Should be very hard kill. Very tasty" he said trying to lunge to attack him.

"Now now, settle down" Lord Aizen chided amplifying his pressure and directing it solely at the human. He still seemed to attempt to defy Lord Aizen, but the pressure was too great and he fell to one knee panting.

"So Aizen, how do you plan on recruiting him" Barrigan asked looking bored.

"I think we need him to feel relaxed before we try anything like that, Lord Aizen" Gin said while rubbing his face. That headbut must have hurt.

"True, and who better to calm down a man than a woman. Harribel I leave this task to you and your Fraccion" Lord Aizen told me while Apacci looked ready to explode.

"It will be done Lord Aizen. Apacci, stay calm and give him no reason to attack" I ordered quietly. She grumbled but calmly started walking towards the human. She kept her hands at her sides and kept the scowl on her face. She didn't get any closer than 15 feet before a wave of sand stopped her progress. Everyone tensed as the human glared at her.

"Blue head no cause pain. Closer and I kill" he said.

"Apacci what caused him to say that" after she returned to my side.

"I don't know. I didn't say anything loud enough for him to hear, and I didn't make any threatening motions" she said before realization struck me. I grabbed her arm an forced her to look me in the eye.

"What. Did. You. Say" I ordered emphasizing every word.

"I-I-I-I was just m-m-muttering under my b-b-breath. It was something about knocking him out" she said wincing as I increased the pressure on her arm.

"You are very lucky Apacci. From what I have seen he is not one to give a warning before acting" I scold releasing her arm.

"Ha ha ha, you screwed up Apacci. Here let me show you how it's done" Mila Rose said moving to try her hand at getting closer to the human.

"Hey there big guy. You won't do anything to little old me now would you? You just let Mila come over and give you a nice big hug" she said her hands raised up to show she wasn't planning anything. She got closer than Apacci, but only about five feet closer before the same thing happened.

"Brown head tricky. No closer I kill" he said making Mila back up slowly a slight bit of fear showing on her face. I can understand why, the human looked almost murderous at her.

"What was that about showing me how it's done" Apacci taunted. I did not want to deal with this headache today so I nipped this argument in the bud.

"Enough you two. Mila even I saw how fake your attitude was. Besides the human was watching us the whole time, he could see how you really acted" I told her shaking my head.

"I shall try next Lady Harribel" said Sung Sun monotonously. I nodded as out of the three, Sung Sun likely had the greatest chance of success. Sung Sun said nothing as she slowly moved closer her hands held in a position of non hostility. I thought she might be able to get close enough to him bust when she only made it a step closer than Mila I wondered where she went wrong. It was when the human spoke that I knew.

"Green head have bad eyes. No closer I kill" he said.

"My intent must have shown through my eyes. I am sorry Lady Harribel I have failed" she said stating the obvious.

"I guess there is no helping it" I said to their confusion. Their eyes widened as I unsheathed my blade and stuck it into the ground, my actions meant to be seen by the human. I removed the sheath and placed it down next to the blade before lowering my spiritual pressure as far as I could. I was uncertain if he could sense spiritual pressure, but on the off chance he could I didn't want him to think of it as a trap.

Slowly I walked forward keeping nothing from my eyes. He could see my irritation, and that it was directed at someone other than him. I passed the 15 foot mark with no problems. Slowly I moved my arms away from my body and out to the side as a sign that if he wished to attack I would not retaliate. I passed the ten foot mark. Slowly I let my curiosity filter into my eyes, giving him a reason for my approach. Five feet. I was so close I could smell the musk that radiated off him from an untold amount of time living like a wild animal. It strangely enough wasn't an unpleasant odor to me. Two feet. He looked at me in awe like he couldn't believe I was this close to him. One foot. I could feel the heat radiating off him like a furnace. It was both comfortable and made me nervous at the same time.

"Goddess come close. Want to punish for threatening Acolyte" he said in a questioning tone making not only my own, but likely everyone's eyes widen. I quickly came back to my senses and decided it was best to play along. I held out my hand and kneeled closer to his level.

"No, I came to ask you to join me"

He looked at my hand in disbelief. Slowly, cautiously he reached out and grasped my hand. I let the tension out of my system with a breath of relief, standing to go back. Before I could step more than three feet away I felt a shove to my back and heard the sound of a cero fly over top of me.

"Ha, oh lucky day, to think I found such a weak Arrancar. You should taste exquisite my dear" a voice called from behind me. I turned and saw that the human had pushed us both down and kept on top of me to cover me from the Cero. I felt a slight pang at seeing the obviously burned skin on his back. He was turned to face the goat Hollow, his face a mask of anger. What surprised me though were his next actions.

(Dan POV)

Stupid goat thing try to attack Goddess. Goddess almost hurt. Goddess…almost…HURT! Rage. Unbridled rage. Only one thing can do. Make. Goat. Pay!

"Goat no touch Goddess. I kill. I KILL. FOR THE HOARD"

(Aizen POV)

'What an interesting development this is. The human seems to have developed some kind of fondness for Harribel. Perhaps even affection. This human will prove to be easy to control' I thought to myself as I watched the human react with anger and charge at the Adjuchas with reckless abandon.

It was informative to see him battling against Gin and Tosen, using everything he had to his advantage. I couldn't help but wonder what he would do while using nothing but raw power. The Hollow seems to be a mid level Adjuchas, all muscle and no brain.

Though I'm beginning to regret my curiosity. I'm positive that no appendage is meant to bend that way. Hell no body part in general is supposed to bend like that. What is he…wait he couldn't be…he did. He ripped the entire arm off…and is now beating the goat to death with the wet end. Lovely just lovely. Why is it that some of the strongest fighters always lack class and finesse? I guess it's just one of the mysteries of the world.

(Harribel POV)

I watch in disgusted awe as the human literally made the Hollow beg for mercy. Then again being beaten with your own arm could mess anyone up. Seeing him drop the arm I thought he was done…until he grabbed the head.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHGGGGGGGG! Please, please no. I swear I'll never do it again, pleaggggggggghhhhhhh" he pleaded before it was cut off by the removal of his head. Raising the head into the air he let out a cry of victory before gorging himself on the carcass.

"…You're keeping him Harribel" Lord Aizen said to me as a chunk of bloody flesh collided with his once pristine jacket.

How lovely.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ok that's the first chap of this fic done. Now as I said before and you have obviously just read this is a severe AU. Now just to appease some of your questions now I will explain a little about how this world works and how it differs from cannon.

FIRST OFF! There will be a time dilation in comparison to Hueco Mundo and the Human world. This will equate out to be about 10x faster. To further elaborate that means that an hour in the human world is ten hours in Hueco Mundo. The reason for this is the setting of the story begins ten years before cannon starts, however ten years was nowhere enough time for the OC to gain the kind of power I felt he should have for the battles. Thus I needed to give him more time, leading to the birth of the time dilation.

Secondly, there is the issue of how he survived in Hueco Mundo, and how eating Hollows kept him alive. I already alluded to the fact that he was spiritually sensitive in being able to see ghosts, and even hollows when he was attacked. Now with that in mind is would stand to reason that he would be able to use reishi and reiryoku (spirit particles and spiritual energy) in some way. His body simply adapted to his situation. Though there was no actual mass and thus nothing to fill his stomach with his body used the spirit particles to keep him alive.

Third, yes he did gain power from eating hollows. Now first they weren't purified because only shinigami skills can purify them, anything else just kills them. Now my reasoning as to why he gains power from this is simple, who says you couldn't? Have the shinigami ever tried it? Have humans been exposed enough to try it? So who says that only Hollows can gain power from eating other Hollows and Spiritual beings. While the OC only gains a marginal amount of power as the majority goes to keeping his body maintained (with normal Hollows, any Menos Grande is exempt from that considering the mass amount of power they have). So after a full year of eating Hollows he would undoubtedly have gained a considerable amount of power.

Finally my Beta reader pointed out that near the end the OC began using words that showed more intelligence than he should. My explanation to this is simple. His insanity is derived from three parts, hunger, lack of sleep, and isolation. If one of those three things is improved upon he will begin to show more of his former self. Harribel acknowledged him. She showed some form of interest in him aside from hurting him. That took away some of his loneliness thus allowing some of his sanity to return.

Now that that is out of the way there is only one thing left, please review.


End file.
